the_vice_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vice: Episode List
Episode 0: "Old Sooty" Played on EncounterRolePlay, 1:00 PM EST, Saturday, November 26, 2016, video lost Cast: DM: Tallsquall Hidden by Axle, Tabaxi Wizard - TemplarWarden Luck Goldheart, Human Bloodhunter - GoodGuyPie Silya Roloren, High Elf Rogue - TreeHuggingDruid Talarien Duskwalker, Wood Elf Ranger - Tunarth Episode 1: "Beginnings!" Played on https://www.twitch.tv/tallsquall, 12:00 PM EST, Saturday, December 10, 2016 Cast: DM: Tallsquall Hidden By Axle, Tabaxi Wizard - TemplarWarden Iska Tull, Half Elf Bard - BirdVsPlane Kel, Wood Elf Druid - Tunarth Luck Goldheart, Human Bloodhunter - GoodGuyPie Luna, Water Genasi (Child of the Loss) Monk - NNG9 Episode 2: "Beginnings - The Journey Ahead" Played on https://www.twitch.tv/tallsquall, 12:00 PM EST, Saturday, December 17, 2016 Cast: DM: Tallsquall Hidden By Axle, Tabaxi Wizard - TemplarWarden Iska Tull, Half Elf Bard - BirdVsPlane Kel, Wood Elf Druid - Tunarth Luck Goldheart, Human Bloodhunter - GoodGuyPie Luna, Water Genasi (Child of the Loss) Monk - NNG9 Episode 3: "Who is Silya Roloren?" Played on https://www.twitch.tv/tallsquall, 12:00 PM EST, Saturday, January 7, 2017 Cast: DM: Tallsquall Hidden By Axle, Tabaxi Wizard - TemplarWarden Iska Tull, Half Elf Bard - BirdVsPlane Kel, Wood Elf Druid - Tunarth Luck Goldheart, Human Bloodhunter - GoodGuyPie Luna, Water Genasi (Child of the Loss) Monk - NNG9 Silya Roloren, High Elf Rogue - TreeHuggingDruid Episode 4: "Hunt for the Green Lair!" Played on https://www.twitch.tv/tallsquall, 12:00 PM EST, Saturday, January 14, 2017 Cast: DM: Tallsquall Hidden By Axle, Tabaxi Wizard - TemplarWarden Iska Tull, Half Elf Bard - BirdVsPlane Kel, Wood Elf Druid - Tunarth Luck Goldheart, Human Bloodhunter - GoodGuyPie Luna, Water Genasi (Child of the Loss) Monk - NNG9 Silya Roloren, High Elf Rogue - TreeHuggingDruid Episode 5: "History and Legends" Played on https://www.twitch.tv/tallsquall, 12:00 PM EST, Saturday, January 21, 2017 Cast: DM: Tallsquall Hidden By Axle, Tabaxi Wizard - TemplarWarden Iska Tull, Half Elf Bard - BirdVsPlane Luck Goldheart, Human Bloodhunter - GoodGuyPie Luna, Water Genasi (Child of the Loss) Monk - NNG9 Episode 6: "The Price of Adventure" Played on https://www.twitch.tv/tallsquall, 12:00 PM EST, Saturday, January 28, 2017 Cast: DM: Tallsquall Hidden By Axle, Tabaxi Wizard - TemplarWarden Iska Tull, Half Elf Bard - BirdVsPlane Kel, Wood Elf Druid - Tunarth Luck Goldheart, Human Bloodhunter - GoodGuyPie Luna, Water Genasi (Child of the Loss) Monk - NNG9 Silya Roloren, High Elf Rogue - TreeHuggingDruid Episode 7: "Ruins, Relics, and Wonders - Part 1" Played on https://www.twitch.tv/tallsquall, 12:00 PM EST, Saturday, February 4, 2017 Cast: DM: Tallsquall Hidden By Axle, Tabaxi Wizard - TemplarWarden Iska Tull, Half Elf Bard - BirdVsPlane Kel, Wood Elf Druid - Tunarth Luck Goldheart, Human Bloodhunter - GoodGuyPie Luna, Water Genasi (Child of the Loss) Monk - NNG9 Silya Roloren, High Elf Rogue - TreeHuggingDruid Episode 8: "Ruins, Relics, and Wonders - Part 2: The Tears of Tiamat" Played on https://www.twitch.tv/tallsquall, 12:00 PM EST, Saturday, February 11, 2017 Cast: DM: Tallsquall Hidden By Axle, Tabaxi Wizard - TemplarWarden Iska Tull, Half Elf Bard - BirdVsPlane Kel, Wood Elf Druid - Tunarth Luck Goldheart, Human Bloodhunter - GoodGuyPie Luna, Water Genasi (Child of the Loss) Monk - NNG9 Silya Roloren, High Elf Rogue - TreeHuggingDruid Episode 9: "Ruins, Relics, and Wonders Finale: The Temple at the Eye of Eternity" Played on https://www.twitch.tv/tallsquall, 12:00 PM EST, Saturday, February 18, 2017 Cast: DM: Tallsquall Hidden By Axle, Tabaxi Wizard - TemplarWarden Iska Tull, Half Elf Bard - BirdVsPlane Kel, Wood Elf Druid - Tunarth Luck Goldheart, Human Bloodhunter - GoodGuyPie Luna, Water Genasi (Child of the Loss) Monk - NNG9 Silya Roloren, High Elf Rogue - TreeHuggingDruid Episode 10: "The Race to Verdant Falls" Played on https://www.twitch.tv/tallsquall, 12:00 PM EST, Saturday, February 25, 2017 Technical difficulties caused the episode to be split into Part 1 and Part 2 Cast: DM: Tallsquall Hidden By Axle, Tabaxi Wizard - TemplarWarden Iska Tull, Half Elf Bard - BirdVsPlane Kel, Wood Elf Druid - Tunarth Luck Goldheart, Human Bloodhunter - GoodGuyPie Luna, Water Genasi (Child of the Loss) Monk - NNG9 Silya Roloren, High Elf Rogue - TreeHuggingDruid Episode 11: "The Paths to Sojourn" Played on https://www.twitch.tv/tallsquall, 12:00 PM EST, Saturday, March 4, 2017 Cast: DM: Tallsquall Hidden By Axle, Tabaxi Wizard - TemplarWarden Iska Tull, Half Elf Bard - BirdVsPlane Kel, Wood Elf Druid - Tunarth Luck Goldheart, Human Bloodhunter - GoodGuyPie Luna, Water Genasi (Child of the Loss) Monk - NNG9 Silya Roloren, High Elf Rogue - TreeHuggingDruid Episode 12: "Welcome to Sojourn's" Played on https://www.twitch.tv/tallsquall, 12:00 PM EST, Saturday, March 11, 2017 Cast: DM: Tallsquall Hidden By Axle, Tabaxi Wizard - TemplarWarden Iska Tull, Half Elf Bard - BirdVsPlane Kel, Wood Elf Druid - Tunarth Luck Goldheart, Human Bloodhunter - GoodGuyPie Luna, Water Genasi (Child of the Loss) Monk - NNG9 Silya Roloren, High Elf Rogue - TreeHuggingDruid Episode 13: "The Seeds of Destiny" Played on https://www.twitch.tv/tallsquall, 12:00 PM EDT, Saturday, March 18, 2017 Cast: DM: Tallsquall Hidden By Axle, Tabaxi Wizard - TemplarWarden Iska Tull, Half Elf Bard - BirdVsPlane Kel, Wood Elf Druid - Tunarth Luck Goldheart, Human Bloodhunter - GoodGuyPie Luna, Water Genasi (Child of the Loss) Monk - NNG9 Episode 14: "The Party of Florian Gilderloin" Played on https://www.twitch.tv/tallsquall, 12:00 PM EDT, Saturday, March 25, 2017 Technical difficulties caused the stream to end early - Part 1. The rest of the session was played offline and recorded for YouTube - Part 2. Cast: DM: Tallsquall Hidden By Axle, Tabaxi Wizard - TemplarWarden Iska Tull, Half Elf Bard - BirdVsPlane Kel, Wood Elf Druid - Tunarth Luck Goldheart, Human Bloodhunter - GoodGuyPie Luna, Water Genasi (Child of the Loss) Monk - NNG9 Silya Roloren, High Elf Rogue - TreeHuggingDruid Episode Notes: Axle, Iska, and Luck discussed their shared knowledge of the “'netherwings',” dragons that emerged from a portal nearly a hundred years prior. These dragons attacked and consumed anything in the sky above the treeline: birds, airships, etc. Invisible to the eye, the appearance of these dragons has kept the world “grounded” for years. Returning to the Cloak & Fireball, Luna checked on Gandry’s rehabilitation and planned more training with Rennart. Silya spoke at length with Florian Gilderloin, attempting to gain access for her friends into the party. Though speaking with him for anytime proved annoying and offensive, she was able to convince Florian to let Luna and Luck take part. Having made a promise to his mother to never soar into the clouds himself, Kel spoke with Balsherion at great length about the new “'kings of the sky'.” Luna and Silya visit a tailor and prepare themselves for the party, Silya requesting an extra pocket for her dagger. Episode 15: "The Party of Florian Gilderloin II" Played on https://www.twitch.tv/tallsquall, 8:00 AM EDT, Sunday, April 2, 2017 Cast: DM: Tallsquall Hidden By Axle, Tabaxi Wizard - TemplarWarden Iska Tull, Half Elf Bard - BirdVsPlane Kel, Wood Elf Druid - Tunarth Luck Goldheart, Human Bloodhunter - GoodGuyPie Luna, Water Genasi (Child of the Loss) Monk - NNG9 Silya Roloren, High Elf Rogue - TreeHuggingDruid Iska, Luck, and Axle convince the whisky gremlin to “prank” Arcana Mystica by spying on them and letting the group listen in. Silya and Luna spar with one another, afterwards asking if she could embellish Silya’s appearance in her water art in order to impress Florian, getting her blessing. The next day, Iska and Kel rejoin Balsheerion to continue his preparations. With fresh game delivered by Kel, Balsheerion is quickly a bloody mess, needing prompt cleaning and giving Iska an excuse to purchase fancier party clothes. Axle, Luck, Silya, and Luna head to Ooil’s blacksmith shop, as Axle looks for a new weapon. He purchases a handaxe and picks up some more throwing darts and learns more in the way of Ooil’s magical crafting. Following the blacksmith the group sells their gems after having them identified. The group splits up: Axle and Luck try to outdo each other’s tastebuds at a Gnoblin’s, a spicy noodle shop. After taking care of Balsheerion, Iska joins Silya and Luna at Phonecia’s, a clothing shop, to be outfitted for the party, where Luna acquires a mystical decorate headpiece allowing her to bend her hair like water. Kel speaks with Balsheerion about freeing him someday, and Balsheerion explains he does not want to be free of his master, Florian. Kel says he can seek a magical way to break the bond, but the gryphon does not want the bond broken. What he wants back is the sky. Should Kel find a means, Balsheerion tasks him to someday bring the sky back to the realm. The next morning the group prepares for the party. Axle dresses the whisky gremlin up with some accessories to make him “fancier” for the party. After causing him to fall on his morning stairs slide, Luna and Luck head towards Harold’s “guy” for some relaxation. They meet a massive, cigar-smoking man of a race they’ve never encountered who beckons them inside. After one of the roughest massage sessions of all time, Luna so in tune with her body that she knows she can shake off any exhaustion for the next week. Luck goes through the same harrowing process, feeling better than before. Luck and Iska head to the Arcana Mystica compound with Balsheerion. Iska joins the rank as Luck reports to Lady Kalista Orias of the Battlemages, a dragnonborn herald. He learns his orders of keeping the parade members safe and citizens off the street. As Florian Gilderloin arrives, the procession begins and they group makes their way through town until they arrive at the Gilderloin manor. Lord Divine Athalum Centerion; Vayella Centerion; Zanjael. Machine can’t function while the sun is up, charging under the full moon. Stone Anvil Contingent. Invitations just like the one Iska discovered are being placed into a mystical machine meant to activate them. Iska asks Silya to slip hers in. Silya approaches the machine, offers to get drinks with the man nearby turning him into a “stumbly fumbly boy,” allowing her to sneak the invitation in without detection. With a rune placed onto the whisky gremlin, Axle overhears discussion in the silenced dinner circle of the Arcana Mystica: -The Tieflings are bringing a contingent to the meeting. Hawk’s Landing (the human castle in the capitol Falconcrest) has allowed it, the Viceroy is allowing them to clear their name with supposed “new evidence.” -Archmistress Del Galanor has told AM to basically slander the Tiefling name and remind the world of what “they did to it,” trying to sabotage their efforts with a PR campaign. -Children of the Loss are a dying race and unable to reproduce. -The Indigo Seed, somehow involved, and now Children of the Loss being slandered as well. Kel sits with Balsheerion in the rain outside the stables, removing the pageantry placed on him. The two sit, listening to the thunder, speaking of the past. Balsheerion reveals that Florian’s family is the one who enlightened the gryphons, enlisting them to the sky mages before the Grounding. Florian thought he could change AM from the inside but quickly learned his power was extremely limited, breaking him down. Kel ponders what kind of mission Florian could be given that would awaken the spirit that was once inside him. Episode 16: "Once Upon A Rainy Weekend" Played on https://www.twitch.tv/tallsquall, 12:00 PM EDT, Saturday, April 8, 2017 Cast: DM: Tallsquall Hidden By Axle, Tabaxi Wizard - TemplarWarden Iska Tull, Half Elf Bard - BirdVsPlane Kel, Wood Elf Druid - Tunarth Luck Goldheart, Human Bloodhunter - GoodGuyPie Luna, Water Genasi (Child of the Loss) Monk - NNG9 Episode Notes: As Iska makes her way across town to retrieve Kel, she runs into a well-dressed gentleman who approaches her. She immediately recognizes him as soon as light hits his face: Ba’tee, the creator of the clockwork hounds. Iska prepares to defend herself when suddenly Ba’tee apologizes for the trouble the hounds caused. They were merely vessels to house the souls of animals for a new life, but a recent surge of magic (possibly the Vice surge triggered by Axle) caused their demonic possession. As an apology for the troubles they have caused, Ba’tee offers Iska’s contract with Barios as a gift. He’s purchased it and alleviated her of her services to the caravan. Shaken, she accepts the contract and warns Ba’tee that she would put down down any creatures like the hounds and Ba’tee himself should be build them once again. Back at the Cloak and Fireball, Luck rouses a crowd with the story of his scars. When the group reconvenes, Axle explains what he learned while spying on the meeting of the Arcana Mystica. Luna, devastated and angered from learning that her race wil not persist in this world, heads upstairs to speak with the other children of the loss, Gandry, Sky, and Rennert. She explains how the tieflings are going to attempt to clear their name after a generation of being blamed for the troubles of the world. She blames the tieflings for what has happened and makes a pact with her fellow Genasi to not allow them to change their story. As she leaves the room, she notices Silya in the hall and realizes she’s been eavesdropping. Silya promises to protect her, no matter what. Iska explains what had happened with Ba’tee and her contract and why she seems so out of it. Drunkenly, Luck takes to the streets shouting his name, hoping to fight him and truly unleash “justice.” Kel and Axle join Iska as she leads Luck in the opposite direction of where Ba’tee was heading, hoping to avoid conflict. On their travels, Axle points out the same noodle shop he visited the day before, and the group enters hoping to get Luck food to sober up. While they sit and chat, Iska tells the story of Kalista talking down Florian and how humourous she thought it was to imagine him being busted back down to an underling of the battlemages. Kel doesn’t find this as funny as Iska had imagined, explaining the conversation he had with Balsherion on how complicated Florian is, that he needs to get out of Sojourn’s Crossing and feel closer to that which he was born to be: a warrior. Axle tells a story from his past, of his attack on bandits to avenge his slain family, and how Grom chastised him for acting out of anger, out of selfish desire. Iska reconsiders and tells the group that Kalista, Battlemistress of the Mages, would assign Florian and Balsherion to guard duty if there were any issues in town. The group discusses finding a way to “demote” Florian and allow him time with Balsherion and out of Sojourn’s. The groups return to their rooms for the evening, except for Luna who spends the evening out in the rain, crying until she passes out. In the morning, she trains with Rennart, though her form is sloppy and off. He notices and tries to offer sage words of advice: “take wing and soar above that which tries to hold you down.” Kel forages early in the morning and brings a large buck into town for Balsherion to eat, who accepts it happily. Axle speaks with Agatha about what he learned from Arcana Mystica. The Arcana Mystica were responsible for laying blame of the tieflings after the incident, but whispers say that may not be the case. The Indigo Seed, a band of tiefling druids, only came to light after “the fall,” the destruction of the tiefling capitol. They came forward to speak at a conclave but were accused by AM of horrible atrocities before they disappeared, Arcana Mystica explaining that they were “taken care of.” Arcana Mystica claimed the Indigo Seed was using blood magic, An incident occurred where a whole village was ritualistically slaughtered, supposedly by the tieflings using infernal nature magic. Some claimed the Indigo Seed was trying to do good, but Arcana Mystica used their power to quell those voices and spread the story that the Tribe was responsible for the heinous crimes. Moss Hollow, the Indigo Tribe’s commune, was empty when armies went to arrest them for their supposed crimes. The Tribe seemed to have mysteriously vanished. When Agatha comments on the sad reality of the children of the loss, Luna leaves the table and goes to inform Sky of everything she has learned. As Axle leaves the Cloak and Fireball, a wild-shaped Kel clambers up him in his otter form, clutches the tabaxi’s mane, and Axle takes off towards the tundra-elf blacksmith. Axle picks up his darts and hatchet being crafted, and he asks where another tabaxi may be in town. He sprints through the town, looking for a fellow tabaxi. Category:Episode